


Exceptions

by Kuma5335



Category: Persona 3
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short One Shot, lazy sunday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 15:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18694228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuma5335/pseuds/Kuma5335
Summary: As Sunday arrives, Mitsuru has a little unforeseen event.





	Exceptions

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even remember why I wrote this. Is so short I decided to not post it until now. Definitely my shortest fan-fiction, and probably one without reason to exist besides my adoration for Kirijo. If you have any comments I would love to read it. Thanks, and have a nice read.

The Sun in the city of Iwatodai was rising without any surprises. Nothing relevant happened, at least, not one that would trigger the attention of group of students of Gekkoukan High. It was a Sunday day, and everything was slower than usual. The students without their school routines, didn’t show their usual hurriness to get up from their sleep. Not even the president of student council, Mitsuru Kirijo, for once, wanted to get up. She, on that date, could enjoy of a tranquil day for her own well-being and leisure.

Nothing better, in the opinion of that redhead woman, than start the day with a relaxing bath, to put your head in place and think about the day she could enjoy without the trepidations and thoughts of wasting her daytime. Today was day for rest, and that’s still productive for her body and psychology.

After getting out of the bathroom, Mitsuru, still wrapped on her towel, pass some minutes sitting on her couch, letting her still humid and warm body and hair naturally dry by themselves with a small, small smile. It was an intimate pleasure that she couldn’t have the luxury of relish in at all times.

 

After dressing herself up, the future heir of the Kirijo Group climb down the stairs so she could have her first meal of the day. Nobody was in the dormitory, at least not at the same time she was. However, as soon as she was about to take pleasure of a cup of black coffee as to end her morning routine with a flourish, someone come in. It was Minato Arisato, current leader of SEES, carrying with him a cup of black coffee of his own.

“Good morning” Said Mr. Arisato as he smiles briefly, eyes slightly squeezed as he joins Mitsuru on the table.

Normally, Mitsuru would felt bothered for having her routine interrupted by someone or a situation. Getting out of the routine was something the women didn’t enjoy, or learned not to enjoy.

However, that was an exception to the rule. Sundays  _ were always _ exceptions.

“Good morning” With a smile comparable to the young student, Mitsuru answered back.

To Mitsuru, the face of Minato Arisato was a complete mystery.

The boy always seems to be surrounded of something intriguing. He has a tragic past, with the unexplained death of both his parents, but even so he’s seems to be gentle and benevolent. He always seemed busy too, but can still made serious progress and be at the top of his class.

He managed to reach the same level of Mitsuru, and at the same time he can do things like buying takoyaki without dying in embarrassment, a feat that not even the president of the student council herself couldn’t achieve. 

So, when Minato Arisato sits at the table to savor his coffee together with the redhead woman, Mitsuru couldn’t be happier with it.

After all, Minato Arisato would  _ always _ be an exception.


End file.
